The second Chance
by Alucard15423
Summary: This is the Story a tormented Soul that got a second Chance to live a peacefull life as the Son of an odd Pair of Animals.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic ever. I got the idea for today and just started writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Zootopia or any Characters.**

Hi my name is Shin, I'm 26 , have brown almost red hair and consider myself a handsome looking Man also I'm currently lying in a pool of my own blood. I have 1 Bullet in my chest that apparently pierced my left lung as I keep coughing up blood and two in my stomach. I guess this time I really fucked up.

Well lets talk a bit about myself. My life has always taken the worst possible direction it could take. My Parents apparently pissed off a local Mafia Boss named Tohsaka Kenji really REALLY badly on their trip to Japan. From what I heard later on they hit the Daughter of the old Geezer and broke her legs while driving a leased Car totally stoned. The old Fart found them a day later and Iced them in a Fish Factory he owned. I don't really blame him for that, I guess karma is a bitch.

Out of a whim he didn't do the same to the 3 year old me. Thinking back I wish he would have. The next 5 years of my life consisted only out of physical punishment and training. I would get woken up with a bucket full of ice and water and and spend the days getting pushed way beyond the edge of my body. On my 8th birthday (the day they killed my parents as they didn't know my real birtday) they started to educate me in all kinds of basic knowledge and started beating all kinds of martial arts into me. Every time I failed at something the teachers would inform the old man and he would beat me half to death.

On the Night of my 10th Birthday I got called to the old fuck. He told me that he would officially accept into he's family after I completed the Test he was about to give me. I had some hope then and there that I might finally be part of something and maybe I would get treated better from now on. He lead me into a small dark Room. There I instantly froze up. In the room I found 3 of the old fossil's goons holding down a Boy maybe a couple years older than me. They handed me a Tanto (a Japanese short sword/dagger) while Kenji pointed a Gun at my head from behind. The Boy kept begging me not to do it.

I walked out of the Room that day having killed not only the boy but also every speck of personality and feelings I kept clinging on the last 7 years. And from that day on I've been haunted by constant Nightmares of that Boy pleading at me. The next 6 years things didn't change much, I continued my training and got regularly beaten half to death doing so. Oh! I just remembered they introduced armed training into the schedule oh was that a fun time until I got the hang of that. I honestly don't know why I kept going going on but I did.

When I turned 16 I started doing odd jobs here and there for the old man that mostly consisted of helping getting rid of some Dealers that kept messing around on his turf and clean up behind some of his more seasoned professional Workers. Half a year later I started getting my own Targets and quickly staring rising up the Ranks. By the time I turned 20 years old I was the best Hitman the old Geezer had and one of the best in the whole country. I completed all assignments I got with absolute cold-blooded precision. The only thing that kept changing were my Nightmares, the Faces in it were steadily increasing.

That brings us to the time two weeks ago. I got one of the more unusual jobs. Apparently some rich couple messed with the old man and things went south. He sent two of his goons to sort things out and it turned out not only our guys had guns. He hadn't heard back from these Guys until now so my Job was it to clean things up before it got even more messy.

When I arrived at the place what I found was a just a catastrophe. From what I could tell our guys tried to attack and the Wife charged them trying to protect her Husband I guessed at the time. She got shot in the stomach and bleed out in the end, the Husband must have shot one of our Guys in the Head during that moment. The other one shot him the chest and then thinking he finished the job he must have turned around and tried to call the Boss as he got shot in the back right through the hearth with his phone is his hand.

I was about to call for some Cleaners as there was not much for me to do here when things went so far south for me it's not even funny... I heard a faint sobbing coming from one of the closets. What I found in there was a little girl not older than 12 years old. I reached for my Gun to finish the Job when I heard her say the one word that kept hunting me for the last 16 Years

"...P Pl Please.."

In that moment all that I had sealed in me since that night 16 years ago came crashing down on me. All the Faces the kept haunting me turned into the face of the girl in front of me. I fell to my knees then and there having a mental breakdown. I don't know how long I was sitting there but some little sound brought me back. I looked at the girl and asked: "What's your Name?"

"C-Caroline"

My only thought at the time was 'Fuck it all to Hell!'. I grabbed the Girl and ran.

I spend the next two weeks running from Kenji's Goon's and about every Hitman in the region. On the way I called in some Favours form some People I knew I can trust to get Caroline out of this mess safely and maybe give her a chance of a new and better life. In the end the plan was that while I was laying out a wrong trail to be the distraction Caroline would sit in a plane to the other end of the Country to get adopted by an old couple that lost their daughter a year ago.

Well so I ended up sitting in an old abandoned Motel roughly 30min outside of a small Town north of Kyoto waiting for the Party to start. I heard some Cars pulling up and got myself ready. The moment they broke open the main door all the Lights in the Motel went out and the previous installed Sound system started playing "Highway to Hell" on an ridiculously loud volume.

I put on my Night-vision goggles thinking 'The party just started!'

The next 3 and a half minutes Kenji lost more Men than he did the last 20 years.

So here we are again. I'm currently bleeding out with one hell of a smile on my face. That's when I hear some footsteps coming closer and a couple seconds later I am surrounded by the old man's goons. Next I hear a voice that I was all to familiar with.

"Shin, look what you've done. You've created this whole mess just for just one little Girl? Was it worth throwing away the life I gave you? Just what have I done wrong?"

"Well you could have tried to see me as actual Family **cough** instead of a Tool and bought me a **cough** Happy-meal for my 10th birthday instead Asshole" I said while coughing up blood.

As vision started to fade away and everything turns cold I started to smile again. "Oh well **cough** its time for the Fireworks anyway"

I muffled hear the old man say "Wha..." then everything suddenly turns white and hot for a split second. Then darkness...

I've spend who knows how long drifting around in the darkness. 'Is this Hell? I'm dead right? I've been a Murderer since I was a child I deserve no better'

I start thinking about Caroline 'I hope she gets to grow up being loved in that Family I've sent her to'

Family... Maybe that's all I ever wanted. A save place where no one beats me, where I'm cared for, where I would have grown up being what I wanted and not a tool other wanted me to.

'Ha! I guess I blew that chance with years of murdering people.'

Suddenly the people I killed started appearing around me and dragging me in to one direction. The dark figures teard at my flesh and brought me further and further towards a red light in the distance.

'I guess here comes what I signed up for'

After what must have been hours of being almost torn apart by my personal demons suddenly a bright Figure appeared. She looked like and old Lady with long white hair. When she came closer and extended her arm to me I noticed she looked like an older Caroline. She just kept smiling at me with a look that pleaded me to grab her hand. I looked at her and shook my head thinking I don't deserve whatever she offered me.

Her face turned into a frown and she rushed to me and forcefully grabbed my hand. Shocked I gaped at her face that now showed that gentle smile again.

" _ **Try to live your life better this time"**_

When I heard these words that were spoken by a gentle voice ever thing around me disappeared again. Caroline and the Demons were gone and I was in darkness again but this time it was warm.

I could hear muffled voices around me, someone was screaming in pain.

'Do I really get a second chance? Can I really live a life without bloodshed in peace?'

As I was thinking that I could suddenly see some light and the voices turned clearer. All of a sudden I was in pain, I tried to open my eyes but it was too bright and I got blinded.

I could hear a voice say "Congratulations its a healthy boy, here Mr Wilde"

I felt like I was carried around so I tried to open my eyes again but all I could see was some blurry orange thing. Then I heard a very gently but exhausted voice say "Nick show me our child"

I was moved again and my vision started to clear as well as turn grey.

'I guess I was reborn! I've somehow gained a second chance and these voices must be my Parents.'

I attempted to get a clear glance at what must be my new mother when that gentle voice started speaking again. "Hey little Jack I'm your Mama welcome to the Wild Family"

Finally I could focus on the Face in front of me and what is saw was a giant talking **BUNNY? WHAT?**

 **So that was the First Chaper. I've read a lot of Fics where humans end up in Zootopia but never seen any real reincarnation Storys so i decided to write one myself. I don't know where i will end up with this story and i don't know how often i will get updated it but i will try to keep it fluff for the most part. There wont be as much violence as i this chaper. Also im not a native speaker and i tried to proofread a couple of times but i guess my grammar is still shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 a bit earlier than i expected. Have fun.**

Okay this was absolutely not what I expected. Apparently I'm not in my old World anymore and my new mother seems to be a beautiful bunny with big amethyst eyes. She seems to be completely exhausted but keeps smiling at me in a loving way. All of a sudden the head of an orange fox pops through her ears looking at me with a toothy grin.

"Hi there little man I'm your Papa, say "Da da" come on "Da da"

The bunny rolls her eyes and looks up at the Fox. "Nick he was just born you dump Fox and I told you hundreds of times not poke your muzzle through my ears."

"Ah come on carrots you know you love and hey I can try right? Little Jack looks interested as well"

So my Father is a Fox and my mother a Bunny... how does that even work? 'Wait! Then what am I?'

While thinking about it a Nurse stepped up to us and said "Excuse me Ms Wilde you need to rest and we need to run the standard medical exams on your son to be sure he is healthy" I'm starting to feel tired. I guess a body just born needs some rest as well. Shortly after thinking so I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a little baby crib in a room filled with a pleasing dim light. I can't really turn or move my head due to not having the muscles for it yet but I seem to be able to flail my arms around. Doing so I managed to get a look at my hand...well paw , it is covered in a light grey fur and shaped like the paw of the Fox earlier. Suddenly another baby starts crying next to me. 'I guess I'm not alone in here, oh that is going to be fun to try to get some sleep in here'

My other room-mates seem to think the same as they join the first one and it turn is a wailing party.

'Urgh this is going to be such a headache' Without warning the door slams open and two nurses enter the room. An old sounding voice started speaking.

" Shush shush everything is okay shush shush"

The other nurse joins the old nurse and slowly the crying start dying down. "They are unusually active today aren't they." a younger sounding voice spoke. 'Man it really sucks not being able to move your head I can't even see who's talking.'

"Its due to that little freaky monster over there! Just look at him, he didn't even start crying after all this and look at these eyes!" The gruffly old voice barked.

'Hey! Who are you calling a monster old hag, I didn't do anything to you and what's wrong with my eyes?'

"Come one he's just a baby don't talk about him like that he did nothing wrong and I always found odd eyes to be something beautiful." Said the younger Nurse.

'Yeah right young Lady exactly! I didn't do...wait I got odd eyes?'

Wow I seem to be really a unique mix, also I seem to have an interesting life ahead of me filled with prejustic pricks like that if I'm not even a day old and get insulted like that.

"The sooner that freak of nature is off my station the better! Seriously a Fox and Rabbit having a mutant together what has the world come to!?" The old Nurse uttered while fading into the distance.

Next my field of view was filled with the face of a gentle looking female tigress.

"Its okay little um..." she shifted her glance downwards for a second and continued speaking with a comforting voice "little Jackie don't let that old frustrated sheep bother you. I think you are a very beautiful baby but you have to be very strong from now on. I've met your Parents and they are the most loving couple I met to date and they will always be there for you and you have to be there for them."

'I like you Lady have a smile!' I start the brightest smile that I can muster.

Jack used smile critical hit smile was very effective.

The golden eyes of the tigress start to shine and a sincere smile is showing on her face.

"Good night" she says while caressing my cheek and proceeds to turn the lights off and leaves the room.

Seems like this life won't just be a happy theme park tour but this is still better then the last one.

'Bring it on world! Jack Wilde wont bow down! I will make the best out of this life and protect my new family's happiness.' I scream internally to the World. I really like my new Name! Well my old name literally meant "Death" and was given to me by a psychopath, it doesn't get much worse than that. And there goes this body again and I fall asleep.

When I came to again I could feel that I'm being carried . "Take good care of the little bright bundle of happiness Mr. and Ms. Wild" I can hear the tigress nurse say.

"Oh we will. Thank you for taking care of him Ms. Uhmm..."

"Samther, Norah Samther and he didn't really needed much taking care off. He is the most well behaved baby I have ever seen and he has one hell of a smile you have some trouble ahead there Ms. Wilde" Norah mused

"Thank you again Ms. Samther I will keep an eye on him and have a pleasant day"

"Ha! He definitely got that from me" said a cheeky voice from behind.

"Nick! What took you so long to get the car? You've been wasting time on Furbook again haven't you? I swear to good one day that stupid phone is going to grow stuck onto your pawn."

'Oho! Seems pretty obvious who has the pants on here. My new mother has quite the temperament better stay on her good side and smile' I see her face brighten up while turning to my father.

"Calm down Cottontail I just had a quick look at it. My Account is going a bit crazy since I posted a picture of little jack to our friends" he said.

"Just hurry up and get us home I promised my parents that I would call them when we get home with jack"

"As you wish my cute Fluffball"

I could hear my mother letting out a heavy sigh as we started driving down the road. She kept holding me like the most precious treasure there is while continuing to plead my dad to drive more careful. I managed to get some glances out of the window. This world seems to be very similar to my old world. There are Skyscrapers in the distance and the streets are full with all kinds busy mammals using all kinds of technology. I started to fall asleep again. 'Seriously this body doesn't have much stamina'

I got woken a bit later by us leaving the Car. We are in a peaceful looking neighbourhood with lots of comfy looking houses. The house we parked next to is a small two story building with a blue wooden exterior and white windowsills. The second story has a small balcony with a white Railguard.

"We're home jack, your Mom and Dad have saved for quite a while and called in some favours from some friends to get us this nice house." she whispered into my ear as we stepped into the house. The interior felt very warm and welcoming. We entered the Living Room that also seemed to lead to the kitchen and sat down on the sofa. Judy raised her shirt and exposed her chest. Well what can I say I am feeling hungry and the instincts did the rest.

After I finished eating and let out a satisfied burp she reached for her phone and called for my father. "Nick I'm calling my parents now get over here!"

"Coming Carrots wait a second" came the answer from upstairs and I saw my mother break a smile.

A moment later a Fox rushed down the stairs almost falling twice and hugged her from behind the sofa. "I'm ready sweetheart"

I could hear a phone calling that shortly after was raised above our heads to get a good view of us. This is also the first time I got a good look at myself in the little window that shows the inward facing camera. I have grey to white fur and the face of a bunny with a pair of big bunny ears on my head. Between those I have big fluffy bush of fur that makes for a pretty cool looking hairstyle. My right eye has a dark almost glowing emerald colour while my left eye is amethyst. Behind me I can see a long fox like tail poking out, the tip of it is snow white and gets more grey the further down you look.

'Wow I really have a unique look. But I kinda like it, its nothing like what I expected it to be after that grumpy sheep called me a mutant in the hospital.'

The Black part of the screen comes to life and shows an slightly old grey female bunny next to brown a bit grumpy looking old bunny with a straw hat.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad" I can hear my mother say with a smiling voice.

The female bunny on the other end draws a sharp breath and gets all giddy "Oh my God Stu look he has both of their eyes! Look look at his little nose twitch he looks so adorable."

"Calm down Bonbon they are not going to run away." He turned to face the the camera and spoke with a proud smile on his muzzle "You've done great Jude I'm so proud that my little ball of energy is finally a proud Mother. Congratulations both of you.

"Thanks Dad"said Mom "Yeah thanks Pop it means a lot to me...us" said the Fox over my head with a light sad tone to it.

"Nick, Son we might had some little issues with each other in the beginning but you are the best mammal I could have wished for my little Girl" the old Rabbit said.

Wow I have some great Grandparents apparently! 'Here I go!' I start to giggle a bit and give them a big smile while flailing my arms in their direction.

Grandma Bonnie starts to freak out again "Stu! Stu! Look he laughing at us, he's so cute!"

"Mom..." I hear my mother say with a bit of a disappointed tone.

"What honey he is half bunny there is nothing wrong with me calling him cute btw what it his name?"

"Jack Savirous Wilde after Nicks Great Grandfather"

"Hello Jackie I'm your grandma and this is your grandpa and you have to visit us soon"

I let out a tired yawn and fall asleep again.

* * *

The next 5 Months went by quickly. We visited my Grandparents about a Month ago and oh boy... I wished for a family and I got myself one hell of a big family. When we arrived at my Grandparents farm it turned out I have 363 Aunts and Uncles! 363! I was almost drowned in bunnies if Mom wouldn't have been able to control them. How will that even work on my birthday? I'll drown in toys and cloths if each one of them gives me a present.

I also figured some stuff out about this world. From the Story's my Mother did read for me it seem this is and alternate version of my old world, just humans never happened. Apparently mammals evolved to be intelligent instead. The World map I got a glance at on Dad's work desk looked just like Earth. The City we're living in is called Zootopia and is a symbol of harmony between Predators and Prey. Its located somewhere in what was south Europe in my old World. But it seems that like not everyone sees the harmony thing like my Mom. Over the last couple of months I heard her cry multiple times after we went for walks or got home from shopping because some prick decided to cures us behind our back. Curse these good hearing bunny ears of both myself and my Mom.

But last time this happened I also figured out something really interesting. An male antelope tried to give my buggy a shove while spouting curses and dad snapped and executed a perfect Aikido throw and put that guy on his back pushing a badge in his face "You're under arrest for attempted assault"

'Heck yeah both Patents are Cops!' And some damn good ones from what I pieced together later when we got to the precinct. I don't have to worry to be dragged to the dark side of the Law this time around.

The first thing that happened when we got into the precinct was that I heard a high pitched squeaking noise and then the big cheetah at the front desk fainted and fell on the ground with a loud *thud. Shortly after we got surrounded by all kind of different mammals in police uniforms that all tried to poke me in the face pulling weird faces. After a minute I had enough and decided to use my strongest weapon. I started to cry.

The Officers instantly took a step back and apologised to my Mom. I was about to stop crying when a ridiculously loud voice roared from the story above. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THATS HOLY IS GOING ON HERE ARE YOU ALL HAVING A TEA PARTY? BACK TO WORK!

I immediately shut my mouth and stared at the buffalo above. When he saw us he relaxed a bit and came down to greet us. "Oh Officers Wild and Wild sorry screaming like that" he looked down to me and continues "And this must be the little kit that sent my best Officer on Maternity leave."

"Oh Chief I always knew you have a soft spot for me" replied my Father.

"Shut it Wild I didn't mean you" he snapped at my dad and then turned back to my mother "So what brings you here today?"

"The Antelope we just brought in tried to shove little Jack here out of his buggy while spouting all kinds of curses at us so be booked him for attempted assault." Said Dad.

The buffalo sighed and said "These kind of idiots are all over the place, sadly you cant change their opinion over night by singing a little song. It will take a lot of time to change things but you two.. .you three are the living proof that things are changing. Now off with you and enjoy your time off and try to not fill all my holding cells with every prick you find."

While we were outside of the precinct I could faintly hear the buffalo yell "Fangmeyer, Mchorn make sure that Antelope that just got here doesn't have a good time."

I could see my mother cracking a light smile, she must have heard it as well.

Currently my Parents got in some argument again and Mom sent my Dad to get some groceries and take me with him cause he forgot my Milk that was heating up while playing with his Phone. I don't think he will get that back any time soon. He might be a bit of a goof at times but I really started to love him as my Father.

We are on our way back though the Park that is near our house. For some reason we stopped at a bench and he took me in his arm while looking at the nearby playground with a really sad face.

"You know son you have to really cherish your mother and never let her go no matter what might happen. Your Papa got into a huge argument with your Grandma Viola when he was young. A lot of nasty things happened back then but the last straw for me back then was that she decided to change her last name back to Vulperce. I loved my dad but I guess he broke apart trying accomplish his dream of a theme park and they decided to get a divorce when I was 10. Half a year later he died due to a hearth attack. I blamed my Mother at the time and when she decided to change her name back when I was 12 all I felt was rage. She told me to never come back... and I did."

He let out a long sigh. "Why am I even telling you this if I even refuse to tell Carrots about it? Hop lets get you home before your Mom decides to have my pelt as new blanked."

No Family is perfect I guess. From the way Dad looked he regretted his past a lot but is scared to open the Door to said past.

When we got home Mom was fast asleep on the Sofa. Dad gestured to me to be quite. It sure as hell wouldn't work with a normal baby but I'll do him this favour. He gently lifted her up and carried her to their Bed and then came back to do the same for me. I fell asleep thinking.

'I'll fix this Family when I'm old enough and get the chance for it. You might be able to run from Grandma the rest of your life Dad but she can't run away from what she doesn't know exists... ME! Muhahaha!'

 **A/N: There you go that was ch 2. I didnt have any real idea for this chaper so i just started writing i hope it truned out okay. If someone has any tipps or critique i woud appreciate if you leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here you have chapter 3 have fun reading.**

Its been 8 months now since I was born in this World and I'm alone in my room at the moment. The energetic Bunny that is my mother just left the room to go downstairs to prepare dinner and my Dad is still at work. Using the chance I pull myself up to the lock of my playpen, its basic with just a pin connecting the door to the rest of the playpen. I pull the pin out and open the door to freedom. I finally reached the point where I can move around on my own about two months ago and I'm so glad about that.

I officially started to crawl about 3 weeks ago and when my Mom caught me doing so I noticed I have a huge problem. I don't have any basic knowledge or common sense about babies! When should I start to crawl? Walk? or even start to talk?! If I wanted to I could already walk around the house and hold a conversation with my parents about the multiverse theory! But that would totally freak them out and they might really see me as a monster. That's what I fear the most, scaring off the only two mammals that unconditionally love me.

Luckily for me Mom and Dads home office in so cramped full with case files and Law theory Books that the common Bookshelf with the picture and normal books was moved into my room, so I can read up on some common sense. And that's where I'm currently heading to. I guess I got lucky to be reincarnated into a parallel world as they seem to use English as main language here. I might have mostly used Japanese in my old life but the old man insisted that I should be able to speak English as well as my native language to not make target suspicious and I really have to thank him for that.

First thing I grab is one of the picture books and open it as distraction in case Mom walks in on me and then take out the Book labeled "Short History of Zootopia" and continue reading where I left off reading yesterday. Its one of the only book in reach thin enough for me to move and put back, I could pull out one of the bigger books but then I couldn't hide that I can get out of my playpen and might end up with a different lock.

Zootopia's History reads like a bad flick in itself. When the City was founded about 250 Years ago things weren't as Fluffy as they currently are. Predators were forced to wear shock-collars cause the Prey population feared that they might attack them. It took over a hundred years of this kind of discrimination until this practise was stopped by a Moose named Henry Carthan , he fought almost 40 Years for Predator rights. Apparently he was he was befriended to a wolf cub in his childhood and the sight of his Friend spasming on the ground getting shocked due to having too much fun playing outside scarred him for life. There is a stature of him spreading his arms out like he's waiting for a hug in the Park nearby.

Its been about 30 minutes since Mom left for the kitchen and I decided to put things back and get back in the playpen as I don't want to be caught if possible. After putting the pin back in place I start my regular physical training. I started to train my body as the the last months trapped in an unmoving body almost driven me insane. Its nothing too serious through, just lifting my arm up and down and doing some light squats while holding onto the bars of my pen.

Well back to my initial problem. I decided that I will take it slow as I don't know when it would be strange to start doing things and none of the books here helped. I will start to walk and and say my first word some time after my first birthday.

I had my first Birthday 4 weeks ago and oh boy was that an adventure! We went out to my Grandparents farm again and just like the first time I was drowned in Bunnies. One of my rather young Aunts named Trisha asked my Mom if she could watch over me while she is busy and I don't really know how but we ended up with two other Bunnies on a Truck filled with hay driving out of town. I swear I have never seen my Mother this as angry as when she finally found us. If Dad wouldn't have calmed her down I fear I would have had 3 relatives less.

I'm currently sitting in the daycare playing with some blocks. Mom started working again two weeks ago and since then I'm in daycare for most of the day. If she could she would take me to work as she doesn't really trust anyone to to take care of me since the birthday incident but the buffalo Chief gave her one big scolding when she asked him about it.

Pretty devastated she and Dad searched around for a good daycare that wouldn't be prejudiced about me being a hybrid. They call me a Funny as I'm mostly Bunny but I'm not really a fan of it. After 3 days of searching Dad found a small daycare 30 minutes away from Precinct 1 that has already a couple of hybrids. Mom started to get really happy since she started working again, she must really love her work. I'm usually the first of the kits that arrives at the daycare and one of the last to leave due to the long working hours as a police officer.

The daycare belongs to an middle aged female Horse. She and a female deer are the only ones watching over us. As for "us", the group of kits consist out of a arctic Fox named Lilia, a Ligress called Tina (Her mother is a lioness and her father a tiger), an Otter named Steven, a Cacoon with the name Alice (Her father is a Racoon and her mother a Cat) a pair of Lynx twins called Rachel and Richard. Tina doesn't look weird a all, just like a Lion with stripes and Alice looks mostly like a kitten with vivid brown fur. The tips of her ears are black and she has the fluffy two coloured tail of a raccoon. And then there is myself the Funny with the mind of a 27 year old in the body of a 1 year old.

The first week I tried to blend in and play with the other kits but it seems they can notice something is off. I don't know, they seem to be uncomfortable around me. So I'm now sitting a little bit away from the others playing with some wooden blocks, for the most part at least. I keep picking up the Blocks and swing them up and down to train my arms further. With all the attention I got over the last weeks I didn't have any chance to train at all. Actually I have been thinking about why I train at all and came to the conclusion that I want to be able to protect what was given to me in this life … a Family and it calms me down.

But if my training taught me one thing then its that this body is amazing! My legs are very powerful for a one year old and my long fox tail helps immensely with keeping balance, my big ears hear about everything around me and the best of all? I got freaking night-vision! At first I thought it never really gotten dark in this world until I saw my mother stumble into my room during a blackout, falling over about every toy spread around complaining that she cant see in the dark like my father.

Its getting pretty late again, only Alice is still here. Her Parents also have late working hours but she arrives usually way after me. I take a look at the old Clock in the room and its 6:26 pm. My parents stop working at 6:00pm, so they should be here any minute now. I've been searching for a good moment to say my first word the last couple of days but somehow I just couldn't find the right moment.

The door to the daycare opens and I can hear the familiar movements of my Mother.

"Hello, Ms. Klarksen I'm here to pick up my little Jack" I hear my Mom say with a very exhausted and depressed voice. I spin my head around to look at her and find a very depressed looking Bunny.

Something must have happened at work today for her to look this bad.

'Okay Its now or never!' I turn around, put on a bright smile and stand up. One step at a time I'm closing in on my Mother making sure it looks a bit wobbly. Her purple eyes grow wide and start to glow.

'Good! That's the face I want to see but its not enough yet!' I put my arms up while stumbling towards her and she extends her arms as well. I'm almost in her arms. "Ma Ma!" I force myself to trip and fall into her arms. She hugs me and starts crying, from happiness I hope.

"You're right Jack I'm your Mama, you did great!"

The rest of the evening she couldn't stop bragging about me to dad and later to my Grandparents over the Phone. Dad tried all evening to get me to say Papa and at some point I just did him the favour. I didn't know he can get a smile that wide.

*POV Judy

Urgh Today was just the worst! It started out like any other day. Nick and I got up just like we used to before Jack was born and gotten ourselves ready for another day on the Force. Then I woke up my little Jackie and got him ready for the Daycare. It really hurts me that I have to give him into a Daycare but with our Job I just don't have any other choice. Chief Bogo almost burst a bloodvessel when I asked him if I could take Jack with me to work. Sadly my Parents are also out of question to take care of him as they life too far away. Frufru is also out due to her Family occupation, as much as I like her as a close friend I don't want to expose jack to the risk out of my own selfishness. And Nick still refuses to tell me anything about his Mother he wont even tell me her name, probably because he thinks I would look her up. I just don't know why he fears that part of his past so much that he wont even tell me about it.

But Jack is really a little Angel! The other mothers keep complaining that they got barely any sleep due to their kits crying at night. Jack has not once cried in the night, he doesn't cry much in general. The only times I hear him cry is when he's hungry or needs a new diaper and even then he stops as soon as he hears either me or Nick come his way. The other Mothers got really jealous when I told them about it but it also seem Jack is bit behind the other kits. All of the other kits in the daycare already started to stand or walk and all have started to say their first words. I'm a bit worried that the contact with my big family scared him a bit but I think it will be alright. Jack is always very eager to listen to all conversations around him and his eyes always radiate a certain curiosity and wisdom that I just cant explain. I have the feeling that he will grow up to be someone special one day.

After we dropped Jack off the day started to take a turn for the worse. First we got into a traffic jam caused by an old Lemur. This got us late to roll call and of course Nick had to take the chance to make a stupid joke instead to apologise. This got us the express ticket for a whole week of parking duty. 'Nick is definitely sleeping on the sofa for that today, that stupid Fox!'

Nick got assigned to sahara square and I got city central. And there I made a mistake and thought it couldn't get any worse and it did. Morning till noon it was just like any other day of parking duty, all kind of grumpy mammal complaining that they just left the car "to get something" and I couldn't just give them a ticket for that. Seriously how often do these guys think I have heard the same excuses over and over and over.

At noon me and Nick met up for our break to eat something but our usual Snarlbucks was closed due to a busted water pipe so we had to get some bad coffee at some shady Shop. We separated again and got back to work. I don't know who I stepped on to have such bad karma today but shortly after going back to work the "United Organisation against unnatural mammal relationships" decided to hold a surprise protest in city central, where else right? As soon as they spotted the poster mammal for interspecies relationship in the bright orange west they kept following me around and continued to throw insults at me and spit at my feet.

I called for backup but due to the busted water pipe the main street is closed so it would take them almost an hour to get to me. The insults and curses weren't just about me and Nick through. At some point they started calling my little Angel a monster and freak, it took all my willpower not to tase every single one of them until I run out of charges or batteries. What do they know? My boy is just a little baby and probably the most well behaved 1 year old in the whole of Zootopia. Right when my patience was about to run out Mchorn and 5 Officers of the SWAT Team showed up and dispersed the crowd and arrested some of the more annoying ones.

I drove back to the Precinct with the others as my shift would end in 45 min anyway. After finishing my reports I waited for Nick. Just when I thought he would run late he walked through the main entrance totally exhausted and sweating dragging a cuffed Badger behind him. Turns out that idiot tried to steal some sports car right in front of Nick, it then turned into a 6 Block chase on foot and this guy of course had to be part of a car lift ring were after for a couple of weeks now so Nick has to stay behind longer.

Utterly annoyed and exhausted I decide to check out a bit early and drive to pick up Jack before some other catastrophe happens. By some miracle nothing happens on my way to the Daycare.

I open the door and say "Hello, Ms. Klarksen I'm here to pick up my little Jack"

When I get a look at the play room I can see Jack sitting alone again playing with some Blocks. Ms. Klarksen mentioned it to me last week that Jack doesn't really play with the other kits he just keeps lifting the toys around alone.

'Did the other kits not want to play with him? Did they do something to cause Jack to want to play alone? Have I done something wrong?'

Jack turns around and looks at me with those calculating eyes again, the next second those beautiful twin coloured eyes start to shine and he throws a bright smile at me. Suddenly he pushes himself up while my eye grow wide with shock and he starts stumbling into my direction. Jack extends his arms out to me and I crouch down and do the same. 'My little boy can walk!'

He has almost reached me when his mouth starts to open and close "Ma Ma!". One word of my little Angel and all the exhaustion and frustration that this horrible day caused me is washed away like it never happened. The last half metre Jack trips and falls into my arms where I just start hugging him.

'Where is this bright little kit anything like a monster?!' The happiness of the moment quickly overwhelms me and flushes away all negative thoughts I have and I start to cry.

"You're right Jack I'm your Mama, you did great!"

The first thing I did after getting into the car with Jack is to call Nick.

It rings twice before he picks up.

"Hey Carrots did something happen when you picked up Jack?

"Nick! Nick guess what just happened?" I asked him in a very excited tone

"Wow Sweetheart someone sound really happy for having had an awful day from what I heard."

"Who cares about that Nick, Jack can walk!"

"What?!"

"And he called me Mama!"

"WHAT!? No fair! I was sure he would say Papa first"

*POV Jack

'You wish! No way I would waste a chance like that to earn some positive points with Mom. She can get way scarier than any Hitman I've met in my last life!'

 **A/N: Again i didn't have any realy idea for this Chapter. I had some things planned for Chapter 4 so i had to fill the space inbetween. Also what do you guys think about the POV change? I'm not sure if i should keep it stricly Jacks POV but ch4 will have at least 1 short POV change. Lastly there will be a time skip starting next chapter im just not sure if Jack will be 5, 8 or 10Year old yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

*POV Nick

Judy is currently taking her usual extensive morning shower so I'm in charge of fixing breakfast for us three. Jack is still in his room checking his backpack for the umpteenth time. God time sure flies by quickly, he's already 6 and starting to go to school from today onwards.

The last years were the best I ever had, meeting Judy that fated day in that ice cream parlour will always stay my personal miracle. Well second to her actually giving birth to our son. The Doctors told us that our chances for a kid are really low due to being two so different mammals, so when Judy got pregnant not even half a year later we both couldn't believe it. But due to the low chance it turned out to be only one kid in comparison to the bunny usual 10 or so. And actually I'm glad cause I definitely couldn't handle two or more like Jack.

He was always a very quite baby, at least until he started speaking. His favourite words next to "Mama" and "Papa" quickly became "Book" and "Why?". We had to read him about every book in the house and explain seemingly random things in those. And we couldn't trick him with reading some book twice or rather read one of the picture story's he already knew. He's just like his mother in that regard … stubborn beyond reasoning.

Him starting to walk didn't help either. As soon as he got rid of wobble in his walking using his tail for balance he was almost not tameable. His speed and agility were increasing so fast that by the time he was 2 years old I had no chance of actually catching him and even Judy had to put in serious effort. At least he always stopped and listened to us when he noticed that the situation started to get serious so we never really had to yell at him. Except when he knows were off to visit Judy's parents at their Farm, I think he remembers Judy flipping out when he disappeared as a baby and I don't blame him I almost thought someone darted her with Nighthaulers at the time.

Jack also started to make friends at the daycare. We were really worried cause he always seemed to play alone but those lynx twins dragged him into their group about a year after he joined the daycare. But somehow they quickly decided that Jack should be leader and followed him around everywhere like a duck family. It was always a strange picture to behold no matter where they went.

But they never started any trouble so me and Judy were just happy that he finally made some friends.

Every Parent probably thinks of their Child as something special but believe me Jack IS special.

I would often find him sitting in our home office with some book happily turning page after page.

At first me and Judy didn't think much of it, just a little kit skipping through pages looking for pictures and imitating his parents. But the more we watched him, especially when he thought no one was around, the more we noticed he is not just randomly looking around the pages. Shortly before his 3rd birthday we decided to actually ask him if he can understand what he sees on the pages. His face at the time turned into a frown making his face look like he was asked an stupid question and replied "Yes why?"

Of course we tested him and he quickly proofed he could. We asked our Friends and Judy's parents if they have ever heard something like that but the reactions were always the same. They all though he's just looking at the pictures and imitating us. As we didn't tell them too much we just left it on that note. After we had a lengthy discussion about it we decided to keep a low profile about it to not give prejudiced mammals more reason to call him a monster. But we also agreed that we would support his talent for reading so on his birthday we took him to the Library that Mr. Manchas Father owned on the other end of the market district that is across the park to get him a Membership Card. Judging by his face when he got his card it was the best present we could get gift him.

From that day he kept dragging one of us to the Library to rent new books and return the old on regular basis. At first the Store owners around gave us weird glances when we passed by and every time they did Jack ran up to them and started talking to them happily about whatever came to his mind. Slowly the whole market district knew Jack and every store we pass would friendly greet us when we passed. By the time he was 4 and allowed to make the trip to the Library alone he was practically the Mascot of the district! Each and very Store owner and worker would always cheerfully greet him, give him some sweets or vegetables for free.

At some point on one of these trips an _specist_ lion started to harass him for being a hybrid but before he could even finish his second sentence he was chased out of the district by an angry mob consisting out of the Store owners nearby. After that I decided to follow Jack a bit just to be sure nothing happens to him in case that lion wants revenge. But nothing happened, I followed him through the marked and back and nothing strange happened except that he was very quick considering how long his trips usually take. I found out that he always makes a stop in a deserted part of the Park near the Stature of a Moose. There I saw him doing some running and later he started doing some weird movement training. It looked like he was practising some dance or martial art but I've never seen anything like it before. He probably picket it up in one of his books so I just leave him be.

In general the prejudice against us has drastically decreased. Some say that the times are simply changing but I want to believe that we and especially Jack are changing how the world looks on interspecies relationships. Judy is the one that profited the most though. The constant critique and prejudice aimed at us always hit her hard, she was especially feeling guilty for exposing Jack to a life like that. Now that a lot of those feelings are lifted off her shoulders she started being the always positive Bunny I fell in love with again.

Jack finally comes downstairs with his backpack. Judy already joined me in the kitchen minutes ago.

"Hey Brains are you ready for your first school day?"

"Dad please stop calling me that!" he replies with that slightly helpless face that is rare to get out of him.

"Sure Kiddo but you didn't answer my question"

"Yes Dad, I got my Books, my Pens, my Phone and only have to grab my lunch pack that you're currently trying to hide behind your back to get the blueberry's in it" he grins slyly at me.

"Nick!" the love of my life shocked turns to me.

"Tch, snitch" I say through my teeth looking at my son.

He runs up to me and snatches his Food, sticks out his tongue in a moment where Judy cant see it and then sits down to eat his breakfast.

'He really learns too fast and knows how to play me against his mother'

*POV Jack

We are driving up to the Zootopia Elementary School. When I look out of the window I can see a variety of young mammals with their school bags walking into the impressively big school building. I let out a heavy sigh thinking that I have to now spend half the day listen to some old mammal teaching things I already know and that for the next 10 years!

"I know that you know most of what they will teach you already Jackie but see it as chance to make new friends and maybe you find that there are some things you haven't read about that they teach. My Mom says having picked up the sigh I let out.

"Yeah Mom I'll give it my best!" I reply to her putting on an enthusiastic smile.

"Now go and have fun and remember your Dad an I are home early today and want to go out eating so don't run late. Love you" she gives me a kiss on the forehead.

I get out of the car and fix my bag "Love you two too! Cya later." and run towards the School.

The school has the layout of a typical school you would always see in high school flicks. It's not like I mind that but on my way to the classroom a lot of "these" glances are directed at me.

'Oh boy I wont have a boring school life it seems but they will see I'm not someone they can bully. Muhahaha!'

"You have that creepy grin like you want to hang someone upside down on a tree again Jack" I hear a disappointed voice next to me say.

I turn to the white Fox next to me "Come on Lili that's not the way to say hi to your childhood friend. And it was never proven that I tied that wolf to the tree, I mean how could the weak 4 year old I manage something like that?"

"Whatever you say, lets hurry up a bit, you're in Class 1-14c as well right?" she says happily while dragging me along.

When we arrive at the Classroom the Lynx twins and Alice are already there. And like I asked they secured me the seat in the back on the window. I wanted to have a seat where I can just blend out what is said and read or think while looking out of the Window. I just hope we don't get assigned a seat later today.

Slowly the room fills with children. Tina arrives 5 minutes before the class starts totally exhausted, she must overslept again. Lucky for her we already secured her a seat next to Alice. Not like the other kids were very eager to sit next to her with her being a Cacoon. At least we all got into the same Class so I can watch out that nothing happens to them. Steven the Otter moved with his Family into the Tri-Burrows 3 years ago so the others don't even remember him I think.

"You murdered.." "your. Alarm clock again.." ""right Tin-Tin?"" the two twins say. They developed the nasty habit to finish each others sentences. Actually it goes beyond that, they're like two body's and one mind, its really creepy. The only time they break that habit is when Richard either needs to protect his sister or one of us.

"Hiiii! Don't talk like that its sooo creepy! And it wasn't my fault it fell down on its own during the night." The young Ligress said.

After a bit more back and forth between all of them the Teacher finally showed up. A female grey wolf in her late 40s entered. She has an respectable aura around her that causes the other children to stop talking as soon as they noticed her.

I start to grin slightly 'Seems like I got myself an interesting Homeroom teacher'

"Hello Kids my name is Mrs. Okami and I will be your Homeroom Teach for the next 4 Years, I will also teach History, Math and English in your Class, I hope we will get along. Any Questions?"

The next minutes are filled with all kinds of childish questions like "What's your favourite colour"

I blend out the noise and look out of the window. After a while I notice that the kids in the second row start to introduce themselves, I guess our teacher started that. Judging by the order we go for I will be the last to introduce myself.

A bit later its Tina's turn in my row "Hi my Name is Tina, I'm a Ligress and I like playing outside with my friends, watching Adventure Star and sleeping" I giggle a bit at the last part as she has shown over the last years that she can sleep under all circumstances.

My gaze scans the room and locks on a bear in the second row that looks at Tina with a mixture of hatred and disgust. 'Found the first candidate for the tree' I smirk to myself. His face doesn't get any better when Alice or Lili introduced themselves so its my turn now.

"My name is Jack Wilde I'm a Funny and I like quite places and reading books." I shift my gaze looking directly at the bear "Also just to get it out of the way. I will not tolerate ANYONE who wants to bully my Friends for being different. Those who try will find out that I'm not that "Funny"" I finish my introduction and sit down continuing to look out of the window.

"O-Okay thank you all for those great introductions. But to follow up on what Jack said I will not tolerate any prejudice in my Classroom or on the school ground in general for that matter. Should I hear about something like that happen here then the ones involved will have a month of daily extra homework in all my Subjects and cleaning duty for that time." The Wolf said with a stern voice.

With a happy face I continue to look out of the window blocking the voices out again. And just like that the schoolday goes on. During the rest of the day we get introduced to the school rules, some general information to the Class Subjects and the rest of the Teachers that will teach us.

There is Mr. Kern an old Goat that teaches Art and Music. And a young female Doe in her 20s named Ms. Deerten, she will teach science and social study's. And so the day came to an end without me noticing.

"Hey Jack! Wake up, its time to go home" the chirpy voice that I knew belongs to Alice told me.

"Oh! Yeah coming!" I reply quickly stuffing my things in my bag.

"Wanna come with us? School ended early today because its the first day so we're going to Rachel and Rich to play today." Tina asks me.

"I can't I promised my Parents to be home early today. We want to go out for dinner. Sorry"

The faces of all of them drop as they really enjoy dragging me around. "Oh okay see you tomorrow then." The cute white fox reply's.

"I promise I play next time. Also if you guys start smiling again I might teach you one of my "Special Moves" again.

The moment I say that their faces light up. "REALLY? Promise?"

I started teaching them some minor self defence in case some bully approaches them while I'm not around. Of course the first thing I teached them is common sense, run and search for help before the situation gets to where you need to defend yourself.

"Yeah I promise but I have to go now so cya guys tomorrow. Take care." I tell them while starting to run home. The Zootopia central School district is continently placed near the market district I spent most of the last years in. So I start running through the Streets full with markets and stores towards the park.

"Hey Jack how was your first day at school? Want to take some carrots with you for your Mom?" one of the Store owners shouts.

"No thanks Ms. Hampten we're eating out today! And school was okay, have a good day!" I shout back while speeding past his Store.

"Jackie telly your mother I'll get the fish your dad likes so much tomorrow and ill put some away for her" The old wife of the grumpy Pig Fishmonger shouts when she sees me.

"Will do Mrs. Bachton thank you like always!" I reply while running past her Stand.

Along the way though the market similar conversations keep happening. Over the years I turned into something like a mascot for the people here. Most of them treat me like their own son and I see them as part of my Family. Its big enough already due to my mothers side so a couple hundred people more don't make a difference.

After arriving at the park I take a look at my watch and see that I have at least 1 hour to spare due to school ending early so make my way to my usual training ground near the Stature of Henry Carthan. Its a bit sad that his Stature is sitting in such a remote location.

I started training here as soon as I was allowed to leave the house alone. Since then I trained my body in every martial art I can remember. But it turned out that the body of a Bunny Fox hybrid is very different from a human so I had to change a lot of things and ended up melding all the usable parts in one new martial art.

My new body allows me to perform moves that would be absolutely impossible for any human. After warm up I decided to train my armed combat. I pick up a short metal rod I found years ago and start going through different stances and movements.

"Look Look who we have here. The Funny Monster is dancing alone in the park. Lets see if you are still so confident with no Teacher protecting you" a raspy voice speaks, ripping me out of my concentration.

I look towards the voice and see the bear from my class accompanied by another bear and a weasel. I start smirking 'Well hanging out it is'

"What is there to laugh about?!" The bear shouts.

My grin grows while I take a step towards them. "I didn't expect any guest here and have an appointment soon so how about you hang out with old Carthan here instead?"

…

…

…

I walk out of the Park whistling my favourite song from my old world "Highway to Hell" while walking home. After a couple of minutes I arrive in front of my house. Suddenly the Door slams open and my Dad storms out looking very angry "I thought I can trust you! I told you that I don't want to have anything to do with my old life!" he shouts while walking past me not even noticing me. He gets in his car and drives off.

Shocked by what just happened I start walking in the house. I find my Mother sitting in the Kitchen still in police uniform looking down at the table ready to start crying. I approach her and put a hand on her back and ask "Mom what happened?"

She looks at me with a frown and says "Sorry Jackie the dinner is cancelled because your Father is an stupid egoistic, stubborn stupid Fox!"

'Oh great she called him stupid twice, what did he do this time. '

 **Chapter 4 turned out to be longer than i thought so i had to cut it there. Well next chapter will be something i've hinted at a couple of times already. Stay tunes. And as always i would appreciate feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

*POV Jack

Mom keeps looking at me and suddenly pulls me into a deep hug. Embraced by her I can feel her shaking as she started to sob. "I'm sorry Jack, I'm sorry."

"Its okay mom" I try to calm her down.

"No its not!" *sniff "I know you've been looking forward to today's dinner." she crys into my ear.

"Its alright, its not your fault mom." I tell her.

"But it is" *sniff "my fault. Your dad is right I'm just a dump selfish Bunny" she weeps to me.

'Okay what is going on? Didn't she just say its because dad's stubbornness?' I pull out of her embrace and put my paws on her shoulders.

"mom...mom!" I try to get her attention but she just keeps sobbing. "MAMA!" That got her attention. I guess since it was my first word it holds some special meaning to her. She finally looks at me still having her big round eyes full of tears.

"What happened? Why are you two fighting?" I ask her with the most calm and caring voice I can manage.

She drops her glance down again "It's because of your grandma" she manages to whisper.

"Grandma Bon? What happened, did grandpa hide a Taser in the care package again?" I ask her knowing its not really about her parents. But like I hoped it got a little chuckle out of her, lighten the mood a bit.

"No not grandma Bon, its about your dad's mom, your other grandma. He refuses to tell me anything about her. All I know is she exists. So today at work while your dad was in uncle Bogo's office I finally lost my patience and decided to look her up in the ZPD system. But no matter how much I kept searching I couldn't find a Mrs. Wilde in the whole of Zootopia. So while was distracted searching the system Nick came back without me noticing and saw that I was searching for his mother. He got angry but due to being still at work he decided to talk at home about it. Here things escalated and he got furious and left." she tells me while her voice starts to clear up.

'So its really about this. As much as they tell each other everything, this is the one thing that dad, like mom said, is ridiculously stubborn about.' I let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm really sorry Jackie I just wanted you to have a complete family so I..I" she continues.

"Its okay mom I also want the family to be whole again. Also its no surprise that you couldn't find grandma" I interrupt her.

"Ha? Wha... Why?" Mom stares at me with a big Questionmark above her head.

"A couple of years ago dad talked to me about grandma"

"HE DID?" She jumps at me.

I push her back down gently signalling her to stay calm.

"Yes he did, I think he thought I was too young and would forget it anyway" I answered.

'What it totally reasonable to think as I was not even a year old. Well bad luck for him'

"What did he tell Jack? What do you remember?" The excited bunny in front of me asks.

"He told me that his father died half a year after they divorced. He was trying to build a theme park, but he died due to a hearth attack. Dad and his mom fought a lot after that, and two years later when he was about 12, grandma decided to change her last name back to her maiden name. Dad was really angry about that and they fought again. Grandma told him to never come back." I explain to her what dad told me all those years ago.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry that I made you remember such a sad story, but he wouldn't by any chance have told you your grandmas name would he? She asks with pleading eyes.

'Seems like a chance to repair this family presented itself earlier than I hoped' I think smirking.

"Viola Vulperce" I tell her keeping up that sly smirk I inherited from my father. As soon as she registers that I indeed know grandma's name her eyes start to glow and she jumps at me picking me up in an embrace again twirling around laughing.

"Haha I love you so much my little genius!" She stops spinning and puts me down now also smirking while looking at the clock. Its currently almost 2pm. Her paws land on my shoulders and whispers to me "Let's go find your grandma."

Mom sprints upstairs and seconds later returns with her police laptop. She places it in the living room, logs in the police system and starts searching for grandma. After roughly 45 minutes of frustrated searching her ears suddenly stand up "I found something! 10 Years ago in a case of domestic abuse of the Couple Macner Race:Wolfs a neighbour named Mrs. Vulperce Race: Fox! called the police because she thought it escalated. The address is in the outskirts of the Rainforest district!" she says while jumping up and down excitedly.

She prints out the address and runs to the entrance grabbing me while running past. "Lets go sweetie we're going to visit your grandma!" Outside the house she notices that Dad took our Family car. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers , good thing we also brought back police cruiser today"

"Why did you bring the police cruiser anyway? I found that already weird when I arrived earlier." I ask.

"Uncle Bogo wants us at the Buck Central Square first thing in the morning as the anti interspecies groups plan a mass demo so we were ordered to go there directly." Mom answers while unlocking the car.

"Oh seems like those guys just wont give up" I say while jumping on the passenger seat.

"No they don't sweetie but it got a lot better and some day they might learn to accept us. Now put the seatbelt on please."

The drive to the address in the Rainforest district takes about 20 minutes. We arrive in average looking neighbourhood full of townhouses stacked next to each other . The houses don't look like they have been built a long time ago. I guess they are 15 to 20 years old, Grandma must have moved here after she had the quarrel with Dad.

*POV Judy

'This neighbourhood looks not as save and welcoming as ours' I thought while driving up to the address of my Mother in Law that I finally found due to my amazing little son. After a couple of minutes I find the house number I've been looking for and stop the car across the street. I start to get really nervous.

'Is this how Nick felt when I dragged him to meet my parents back then?' I turn to my son and say "You wait in the car okay? Just in case this is the wrong house. I wave you over if its really your grandma." I tell Jack as I don't trust this neighbourhood and the police cruiser is the saves place here as its basically a tank.

He looks down on me and forms a light frown on his face "Wouldn't it have been better to change cloths? he asks me.

I don't really understand what he means as I'm still in my Uniform. Did I dirty it somewhere? Maybe he just thinks I should have wore something better looking?

"Its okay Jackie I want to show your grandma that your dad married and reliable and independent bunny." I assure him while leaving the car. Closing the door behind me I can hear him say "That's not..."

Whatever he wants to tell me surly has time till after this. I cross the street and walk up to the front door of the house I've been looking for. With each step I take towards it I get more nervous.

'Should you really do this without Nick? No he wouldn't budge even one millimetre if he knew about this. Will she like me? Is she maybe against interspecies relationships? OMG She will hate me for sure!' Question after question bombards my brain. My heath starts to race at an incredible speed as I can read " Vulperce" on the doorbell.

'You can do this Judy. You've worked against all odds and became a police officer. You've solved the biggest crime Zootopia ever seen. You can do this!' I force myself to think while extending my paw to the doorbell. As my paw connects with the button and I hear the bell ringing on the other side of the door my chest tightens and my nervous feeling increase even more. Moments later I can hear movement on the other side of the door and soon an elderly red vixen opens the door. Her fur is starting to turn grey around her muzzle and ears and she seems rather weak. I try to smile but nervousness prevents me from doing so.

"Mrs Viola Vulperce?" I ask her

"Yes that's me, how can I help you little bunny officer? She asks with a gentle voice "If it was the Sheep from across the street that called you here, I didn't do whatever she claims. She just doesn't like living near a Fox like myself." she continues while smiling gently.

"No Mrs. Vulprece I'm here to..." I stutter due to being so nervous looking at the ground "talk about your Son Nick." I finally manage to tell her.

Looking up I can see her eyes grow wide. Seeing this I get a bit of confidence but then she starts hyperventilating, takes a step back and falls to her knees shaking her head "No, No! Not my Nicky! I knew this day would come." she almost screams while crying. This is not the reaction I expected at all and I start to panic myself.

*POV Jack

I watch my mom as she walks over to the house and rings the doorbell obviously nervous. An elderly vixen that has to be my grandma opens the door and they start talking. I can see grandma smileat mom while telling her something. 'Maybe I was just overthinking this' I thought to myself while relaxing a bit.

Suddenly the elderly fox collapses and has an obvious panic attack! 'God dammit, I knew it! How can you show up in front of a mother that hasn't seen her son in almost 30 years in a police uniform. And mom surly only said "I want to talk about your son, Nick" or something along those lines out of habit' I think while rushing out of the car.

Speeding across the street I can hear mom say in panic "Oh no no! Nick is alright! Nick is perfectly fine!" I slow my pace down and slowly approach the two when I can hear grandma's sobbing voice cry "My Nicky is alive? You're not here because something happened to him?" I can now see the face of the old vixen relax a lot while mom starts again "Nick is perfectly healthy he is.."

I decide to interrupt mom and approach grandma to say "Are you alright grandma?"

Her face turns to a frown and she says "Who are you calling a grandma little boy? I'm still on..ly ..." she stops speaking as she turned to face me. Her eyes locked to stare at me in shock and she reaches out and puts her paw on my right cheek "This eye... you...but... what is your name little kit?" She manages to to ask.

I smile at her and say "Jack Savirous Wilde"

Her eyes almost pop out of it's sockets and her mouth is wide open. With a swift motion she turns to my mom obviously looking at the name on her badge that clearly reads Judy Wilde. "You..." is all she manages to say before she faints.

Both me and my mom rush to catch her as she collapses. "Grandma!""Mother in law!" After failing to wake her up we carry her inside and place her on the couch we found in the living room. The inside of the house is decorated how you would expect is from an old lady. The furniture and lights feels very cozy. Looking around I can't find much electronics. The couch is facing a impressive looking fireplace instead of the usual modern TV. Two walls of the room are filled with bookshelf's and in the corner is an old phonograph instead of an radio.

I keep looking around while mom returns from the kitchen with a wet washcloth to place on grandma's forehead. I find a picture of dad in a green uniform and turn to mom. "Mom did you knowthat dad was a part of the junior scouts?"

"Yes I know but don't ask him about it, its not one of his happiest memories" she answers with a sad tone.

"Why?What happened?" I ask as I'm curious.

"They... The other kits muzzled and beat him" she answers honestly.

"Oh sorry I..." I was interrupted by grandmas groaning "Marry is that you? You won't believe what I just dreamed, the wife of my Nicky appeared with my grandson and she was a bun..." she stops as she sees that it is the bunny from her dream she is talking to and not Marry.

I walk over and hug mom from the side and she just breaks an honest smile and says "Hi mother in law, we thought we'd come over for a visit"

"I have a grandson and my Nicky married a police girl? I'm really not dreaming?"

I walk over and sit on grandma's lap and she hugs me from behind. "I'm not dreaming this" she says as she caresses my head.

"Its real and Nick is doing fine, but haven't you watched any news lately?" My mother ask.

"I stopped watching and listening to the news many years ago. After we had that quarrel, I've tried for years to find Nick. But every time I got close to finding him with some lead of him doing shady business, it turned into a dead end. At some point I gave up on finding him as he obviously didn't want to be found. As time went on I got scarred I would see his face or hear his name in some news report saying my little boy died in some dark street at night." Grandma explained.

"Well about 8 years ago, his face did appear on the news. He helped me in finding 15 missing mammals and solve the case about predators going savage due to the Nighthowlers" Mom shyly told her.

"What? Nicky helped the police solve such a dangerous case? How did that happen?"

"I may or may not have blackmailed him into helping me as he was the only lead I had" mom said blushing embarrassingly.

Suddenly grandma breaks out into heavy laughter. "I can imagine him giving you a hard time for that, he can be pretty childish"

"Yeah he did, but within the 48 hours we were together he became the mammal I would trust with watching my back without a second thought. A

nd afterwards I invited him to become my partner. He..."

"My Nicky is a police officer?!" Grandma interrupts. I pull out my phone, search through the pictures until I find one of mom and dad in front of their police cruiser with dad wearing his shades while putting an arm around mom and hold it up to grandma. She stops caressing my head to take the phone and stares at the bright colourful screen of the device. After 2 minutes she finally manages to free herself from the photo and looks back at mom with her mouth gaping open.

"He's the best partner I could wish for. He graduated the Zootopia Police Academy as top of his class and is currently one of the top officers of Precinct 1."

Grandma start to cry again after hearing this. "Oh I'm so glad. After what those kits did to him when he tried to join the scouts, I though he would never really trust anyone again and try to be more than what they saw in him."

"After half a year together as partners, Nick asked me out and not even a year later we were already married. He was a huge dork trying to propose to me and I just said yes before he even managed to stutter together half the question. Shortly after we found out that I was pregnant with Jack, even though the doctors said there was not much hope for that to happen." mom confesses with a warm smile.

Grandma tightens the hug a bit and then releases me to stand up. She walks over to mom and pulls her into an loving embrace. "It must have been hard on you two, no you three. There must have been many that didn't approve of your relationship. But I thank you with all my hearth that you pulled my Nick out of his dark lifestyle and kept staying with him and love him for who he really is. Thank you! Thank you so much! Grandma says as she starts crying again.

Both mothers keep crying in each others arms for a couple of minutes until they separate. "So where is my Nicky at the moment and why is he not here?

Mom's face turns into a frown "Actually we had a big quarrel just a couple hours ago"

"About what?Sweetheart." Grandma ask with a puzzled expression.

"About you. I tried to find you. Nick...He refuses to face his past and talk about you, so when he found out I was searching for you behind his back he got angry and stormed out of our house"

"Oh I should never have told him to not come back" the elderly fox with a worried expression says.

"Grandma, does dad know that you're living here?" I ask her.

She looks at me with a questioning look and says "I don't if he's still the Nick I knew then I don't thinkhe would ignore everything that connects to me to not think about the problem".

"Good, then lets gamble on that and get him here" I grin as I take out my phone.

"What?How do you want to get him here? I don't think he wants to see me at the moment." I hear my mom asking as I search through my contacts.

"You underestimate how much dad loves you" I say as the smirk on my face grows. I put a finger infront of my muzzle to signal the two to stay quite and start dialling dad's phone.

I take a deep breath and dad picks up his phone "Dad! Dad!? Please you must come quickly!" I almost scream into the phone.

"Jack? Jack, what happened? Are you okay?" I can hear his voice grow worried.

"Mom is.. Mom and I went to one of her friends to talk and she... She collapsed! There is soo much...Please hurry!

"Where are you at the moment? I'll beas quick as possible!"

"We're at..." I gave him the address and he stopped the call as soon as I finished. I turn around to see two shocked females staring at me. 'Oh shit'

" Jack Savirous Wilde! How can you just trick your father into believing I got hurt?! Also won't he find it weird that you called him instead of a hospital?" Mom shouts at me with a serious, angry face.

"Sorry mom. But if I would have just asked him normally he would have gotten suspicious. Also I don't think he can think about anything but you right now." I apologise with droopy ears.

Mom lets out a deep sigh and Grandma starts speaking "He is right sweetheart, Nick is not stupid, he would not show up if he smells a trap" Mom lets out another sigh and nods her head in an approving manner.

A couple minutes later I'm standing outside the main door and see our car coming to a screeching halt on the street in front of me. Dad jumps out of the car looking around in a panic.

"Over here dad! Hurry!" I shout in his direction. As soon as he sees me, he sprints towards me.

"Where is your mother?"he asks me in panic.

"Inside!" I say while pointing into the house. He storms past me into the house and I can hear him scream worriedly "Judy!". I follow him and lock the door behind me. "Sorry dad but you have to face this" I whisper to myself. As I make my way to the now petrified fox that is standing in the door to the living room.

 **A/N: I had a busy week so this chapter took me bit longer. Also I have to thank Dumb Swede proofreading. So this chapter should be better grammar wise than the last ones. Thanks for reading and as always leave me some feedback in the reviews.**


End file.
